Estocolmo
by DarkReader15
Summary: Harry não queria morrer, mas aceitou seu destino e foi acolher a morte como uma velha amiga. Pena que graças a Dumbledore sua próxima aventura não foi a morte, mas sim uma viagem maior do que ele pensava ser possível. Foi um choque quando ele se encontrou em 1935, adotando um jovem e ainda inocente Tom Morvolo Riddle.
1. Chapter 1

A morte é apenas a próxima aventura da vida.

Dumbledore realmente carregava muita sabedoria.

Acontece que, mesmo encarando a floresta, mesmo tendo visto o fantasma de meus pais e mesmo sabendo que aquilo era o meu dever... Eu sentia medo desta aventura.

Já senti medo de muitas coisas.

Basilísco, dragões, comensais... Até mesmo dos Dusley quando eu era jovem.

Mas a caminhada que fiz ate Voldemort neste dia... Eu estava aterrorizado.

Quando o raio de luz verde tomou minha visão eu sabia que essa fase tinha terminado. E por mais que eu quisesse ver meus pais no outro lado (seja lá como chamam o céu) a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era: eu não quero morrer

Em seguida, escuridão.

Acordei no que parecia ser a Estação King's Cross. As pessoas andavam de um canto ao outro, sem olhar umas pras outras, embarcando e seguindo seu curso.

_São apenas almas, Harry

E virei em um pulo. Não importa quantos anos passem, eu sempre reconheceria essa voz.

_Professor Dumbledore!

Ele estava exatamente como eu me lembrava. A única vontade que eu sentia era de abraça-lo e chorar. Por que ele tinha me deixado sozinho pra morrer? Por que jogou uma guerra sobre mim?

Ele sorriu culpado, como se lesse minha mente.

De repente me dei conta de um fato crucial: Eu morri.

_Meu pais não deveriam vir me buscar também? – Perguntei a Dumbledore.

_Buscar? Harry, o lugar que você vai não pode receber seus pais.

_Eu vou para o inferno? – Perguntei. Faz sentido. Talvez durante a minha vida eu tenha falhado tanto, com tanta gente, que nenhum lugar no céu foi reservado pra mim.

Dumbledore riu, e por um segundo quis acerta-lo no nariz. Eu estava indo para o inferno e ele esnobava isso. Quando ele começou a caminhar instintivamente o segui.

_Essa será sua ultima missão. – começou ele, me olhando com seus olhos azuis brilhantes – Você vai ser mandado para onde tudo começou. Você vai ter a chance de cortar o mal pela raiz. A forma como você vai decidir fazer isso não importa, desde que mude o resultado final.

Dumbledore e seus códigos. Como odeio isso. Meu já conhecido temperamento ferveu e estendi minha mão tentando para-lo. Mas meus dedos atravessaram seu braço e um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha.

Novamente ele riu.

_Pegue-o. –Disse, apontando para o chão.

Um bebe deformado, quase nojento estava jogado ao chão. Os olhos eram vermelhos sangue, mas estavam vazios. Senti nojo e atração ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que uma mão invisível apertava meu coração, esmagando-o... E eu senti que deveria salvar aquilo, seja lá o que fosse.

Com uma ultima olhada para Dumbledore, segurei a criatura em meus braços. Seus olhos viraram para olhar nos meus e o vazio que vi ali fez meu corpo gelar. Instintivamente, sem nem me despedir do homem que foi praticamente meu avô nesta vida, segui e direção do trem, embarquei, me sentei e olhando nos olhos vermelhos aceitei a escuridão.

Que venha minha próxima aventura.

-/-

Foi um pouco decepcionante quando acordei no meio do mato. Eu esperava algo mais emocionante, como uma guerra.

Mas não. Dumbledore me enviou para o mato sem nem me falar qual a missão. O que eu poderia fazer? Catar insetos nas plantas?

Bufando, com a raiva apertando minha garganta, caminhei pelo que pareceram horas. Eu estava cansado e meu corpo doía em lugares que eu nem sabia que eram sensíveis.

Quando ouvi risos infantis, senti como se estivesse achado um tesouro. Civilização!

Mas, quando me livrei daqueles malditos arbustos não foram crianças civilizadas que vi... Foram mini- monstros.

Um grupo de crianças cercava um garoto, socando, chutando e zombando do coitado. Por um segundo me vi ali, com meu primo e sua gangue me batendo. Sem nem perceber, já tinha andado ate o grupo.

_Ei! Deixem o garoto em paz!- gritei.

Normalmente ninguém sentiria medo de mim, tanto porque sou muito jovem quanto porque eu nunca tento fazer mal a alguém. Mas eu estava tão machucado, meu rosto estava tão inchado, que as crianças correram pra longe quando me viram. Talvez eu parecesse com um assassino pra elas.

_Eu não precisava de sua ajuda. – Ouvi do chão.

Escorado na parede, tentando se levantar, vi a versão jovem de quem um dia iria arruinar a minha vida.

Os mesmos cabelos e olhos castanhos, a mesma boca desenhada e a pele branca.

Tom Morvolo Riddle.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, virei e corri de volta para a floresta.

Em que Dumbledore me meteu desta vez?!

-/-

Uma senhora me achou horas depois, sentado em uma calçada. Ela pensou que eu fosse um morador de rua, e de certa forma eu era. Aqui, 1935 ( a senhora ficou em choque quando eu tive uma crise ao saber a data) eu não tinha a herança dos meus pais, nem a família Weasley pra me acolher.

Eu não tinha nada.

Então, quando a senhora me levou ate sua casa e me permitiu tomar um banho, eu não poderia ficar mais agradecido. Quando me sequei com aquela toalha branca felpuda nem pude acreditar que ainda poderia sentir tais regalias nessa vida. Quando deitei no sofá, quase afundei no estofado. E o jantar que ela teve a gentileza de me servir? A sopa de legumes, quente, descendo pela minha garganta e a sensação de estar cheio pela primeira vez eu um longo ano me fizeram gemer.

Como isso era bom!

Mas, quando ela se despediu de mim, apagou a luz da sala e subiu para descansar no seu quarto eu não consegui dormir, mesmo estando cansado.

Isso porque eu estava metido no passado. E porque Dummbledore me enviou aqui (só Deus sabe como ele conseguiu isso) para matar uma criança.

Eu iria cumprir a profecia antes mesmo dela ser feita.

Mas, por algum motivo, eu não conseguia pensar que aquele garoto machucado será Voldemort. Ele parecia tanto comigo enquanto estava jogado no canto.

E eu não sabia se seria capaz de matar uma criança. Ainda mais uma criança que aparentemente sofre tanto.

Mas o dever me chama...

-/-

Deus abençoe a transfiguração.

O pijama surrado que a senhora me doou virou uma calça e uma camisa facilmente. Me despedi dela com pesar e meu coração esquentou quando notei em seus olhos que ela queria o meu bem.

Eu senti que ela queria me ajudar.

Então, quando ela ligou para o filho e me informou alegremente que tinha me conseguido um emprego na lanchonete dele eu só pude aceitar.

_ Não é muito, meu filho- Ela disse, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo (que ela mesma tinha acabado de aparar)- mas é o que eu posso fazer.

Quando ela sorriu, os cantos dos olhos ficaram cheios de ruguinhas e suas bochechas levantaram levemente, acompanhando o canto dos lábios. Ela exalava bondade.

E isso me fez sentir melhor. Porque não importa em que lugar/época eu pare, sempre existiram pessoas boas por quem devo lutar.

Enfim, dias depois me encontrei com um ridículo avental branco preso na cintura e servindo mesas, correndo de lá pra cá. Poucas semanas após começar eu já cozinhava também, e aparentemente os clientes adoravam. Cozinhar para os Dusley me trouxe uma vantagem.

Trabalhei por meses e por um tempo até consegui esquecer que logo eu seria um assassino de uma criança. Conheci pessoas incríveis. Meu novo chefe (Jered) era um cara parrudo, com as mãos gordurentas, mas que tinha um coração tão grande quanto o da mãe. O salário realmente era baixo, mas logo consegui alugar um pequeno apartamento nas redondezas e comprar umas roupas bem simples.

Ali, como um trouxa normal, eu estava bem.

Talvez se eu ficasse quito ali eu poderia ignorar a existência de Riddle. Dumbledore não poderia vir para me cobrar mesmo. Talvez isso fosse egoísmo, mas pela primeira vez eu não queria pensar em meus amigos. Eles estavam em um futuro tão distante! Droga, nem meus pais tinham nascido ainda!

Quando cheguei do trabalho e tomei meu banho, parecia ser um dia comum nesse novo tempo.

Mas quando eu deitei na minha cama eu sabia que não era.

Tinha chegado a hora.

Levantei e sai pela porta, minha varinha segura em meu bolço.

-/-

Provavelmente já tinha se passado mais do que meia noite. Eu estava de tocaia em frente aonde eu sabia que era o orfanato de Riddle.

Como eu deveria fazer isso? Entrar gritando e chamando por ele é que não era.

Mas, para a minha surpresa, notei que por uma das janelas um garoto tentava escapar. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu pular, reconheci aqueles olhos castanhos.

Desencostei da parede e passo a passo, segui a criança. Ela foi para o quintal do orfanato e segurava algo escondido rente ao estômago. Pulei a cerca

_Tom. – Chamei

Esse nome soava estranho vindo da minha boca. Mas lembrei a mim mesmo que ele ainda não era Voldemort.

O garoto se virou pra mim e então eu senti.

Aquele olhar era o mesmo que eu tive ate meus 11 anos. Na verdade, talvez eu o tenha até hoje.

O olhar de alguém que só quer algo pra amar.

Senti uma vontade inexplicável de abraça-lo. Repeti em minha mente, doentiamente: "ele é só uma criança"

_Seu pestinha! – Ouvi uma voz feminina berrar

Antes que eu pudesse reagir, uma velha saiu meio mancando de dentro da casa e foi em direção ao Tom, estendendo a mão e batendo na bochecha dele com força. De alguma forma esse tapa conseguiu ecoar muito mais alto que a voz dela.

_ Uma aberração como você não sabe o significado da palavra "castigo"- continuou ela – Vamos ver se você sabe o significado da palavra "dor"!

Quando ela segurou Tom pela orelha e começou a arrasta-lo ate a porta sem nem me notar, finalmente reagi.

Entrei entre os dois, e olhei fixamente para a mulher.

_Com licença, mas você sabe o significado da palavra "humanidade"?

Ela estalou a língua e desviou o olhar de Tom, finalmente me enfrentando.

_ Saia da minha frente! Preciso corrigir esse pequeno monstro e isso não é de sua conta!

Puxei Tom para minhas costas e pude sentir o corpo dele sendo pressionado em minhas costas. Isso foi apenas mais um lembrete de que ele era apenas uma criança... Ele estava com medo.

_ N verdade, é sim. – Disse. E para surpresa de todos (inclusive a minha) completei sem pensar – Porque eu quero adota-lo.

-/-

N/A: Primeiramente, o porquê do titulo:

Síndrome de **ESTOCOLMO** é o nome dado a um estado psicológico em que uma pessoa, submetida a um tempo prolongado de intimidação, passa a ter simpatia e até mesmo sentimento de amor ou amizade perante o seu agressor.

Comecei essa fanfic porque precisava escrever sobre esse casal yaoi. Se você não curte algo homossexual, peço por favor que não me mande mensagem me xingando. Só não leia. Ate porque até eles se verem com algo a mais do que amor fraterno vai demorar

Mas se você gosta, e principalmente, se gostou do capitulo, eu imploro pelos comentários de vocês!

E por ultimo, mas não menos importante: Escrevo também outra historia ( Traumas do Passado). Essa é sombria, mas é livre para todos os públicos e sem um casal formado. Sintam-se a vontade para ler.


	2. Chapter 2

_Você quer o que? – Disse a senhora, provavelmente funcionaria do orfanato.

Demorei alguns segundos para me recuperar do que tinha dito.

Eu realmente posso adotar esta criança? Tenho capacidades pra isso?

Mas me lembrei de que ele ainda tinha apenas 9 anos e nem sabia da existência do mundo da magia. Quando ele for mandado pra Hogwards, se ele já entender que nem todo trouxa é ruim, talvez ele não sinta raiva deles a ponto de virar um psicopata racista.

Esse talvez trazia consigo uma porcentagem muito pequena, mas eu estava disposto a agarra-la no momento. Se desse errado eu sempre poderia fazer as coisas do modo antigo e mata-lo.

Por isso encarei a velha com um olhar determinado.

_Ele é o filho do demônio! Faz coisas que um jovem como você não quer para a vida!

Notei como Tom ficou tenso enquanto agarrava as minhas costas. Me perguntei por que ele ainda não tinha me soltado com nojo ou algo parecido.

Decidi dar a ele algo que o fizesse querer me seguir. Quis mostrar a ele que possuímos algo maravilhoso e muito convencional. Por isso, peguei minha varinha e apontei para a mulher.

_Imperius.

Os olhos dela imediatamente se desfocaram e o desconforto habitual de usar uma das imperdoáveis se apoderou de mim. Tom aparentemente sentiu que eu tinha feito algo que pra ele ainda podia ser considerado impossível.

Voltei a me focar na mulher e logo ela estava caminhando de volta para o orfanato. Segurei a mão de Tom e quando ele tentou se soltar apenas apertei, demostrando que a vontade dele não seria feita.

Segui a mulher puxando o garoto comigo. Enquanto caminhávamos pude ver portas se abrindo um pouco e cabeças de crianças muito curiosas aparecendo.

Quando a velha parou de andar estávamos em um escritório humilde e extremamente sujo. Ela mexeu nas gavetas e tirou uma serie de papeis e me entregou, tudo isso sem piscar já que ainda estava sobre o efeito da maldição.

_Tem algo que você quer levar? Se sim, vá pegar agora. – Disse a Tom. O garoto saiu correndo e desapareceu dentro de uma das portas. Me perguntei se ele iria sair de lá e voltar para ir em bora comigo ou se ele se esconderia e eu teria que convence-lo (a violência sempre pode ser um método de convencimento muito capaz).

Notei que os papeis eram formulários e percebi que não existia maneira de fazer isso a moda antiga. Aqui Harry Potter ainda não existia, logo não teria como preencher todos aqueles papeis. Sem contar que eu tinha apenas 18 anos e nunca a guarda de uma criança seria liberada a mim.

Notei que tom estava saindo do quarto com uma caixa pequena nas mãos e tentei me convencer que não estava sentindo alivio. Decidi me exibir mais um pouco para ele.

Apontei a varinha novamente para a mulher e sem uma palavra ela arrancou os papeis das minhas mãos.

Tive que fazer um sequestro infantil a moda antiga.

Apontei minha varinha para seu rosto e tentei me concentrar o máximo possível

_Obliviate.

Vi como os papeis que continham informações de Tom ficaram em branco. Sem ficar pra ter certeza de que tinha funcionado e a velha não se lembrava mais do garoto (agora meu filho) arrastei Tom pela mão até a saída do orfanato e caminhamos juntos pelas ruas escuras.

Tom ainda não tinha falado nada e nem protestado. Ainda não sei o porque. Talvez ele tenha sentido uma conexão ou algo assim. Mas depois que saímos do orfanato e o estrago já tinha sido feito ele não hesitou em arrancar a mão da minha com uma força surpreendente para uma criança.

_ O que você fez com ela? – Ele disse. O rosto dele estava tomado por algo que até hoje não sei se era fúria ou petulância. Só sei que desde novo ele era um pestinha mimado. Ele não estava acostumado a lidar com algo que não conhecesse e achava que ele era o único "especial".

_Por que quer saber? Vai sentir saudades dos seus coleguinhas?

_Não são meus colegas, essa gente me enoja! Agora me fale o que você fez com ela!

Senti muita vontade de coloca-lo no meu colo e dar a ele uma boa surra no bumbum por tamanha falta de educação e controle, mas me controlei tentando convencer a mim mesmo que ainda não o tinha moldado, portanto não podia cobrar muito dele.

_O mesmo que você pode fazer- disse enquanto segurava a mão dele de novo. - Você é um bruxo, Tom.

Quando recebi essa noticia aos 11 anos não acreditei muito. Mas para Tom pareceu fazer todo o sentido. Os olhos infantis ficaram arregalados.

_Realmente? Existem mais como eu por ai? Por que você precisa usar um pau pra fazer isso? Por que você...

_Calma – Interrompi. – Existe um mundo todo de pessoas como nós. – E isso não é um pau. É uma varinha. Você terá uma aos 11 anos, como qualquer criança bruxa.

_Não preciso de varinhas. Consigo fazer magia apenas pensando. – Ele disse, parecendo presunçoso.

Tive que rir quando o vi assim. Ele realmente era um pestinha.

_Por enquanto você não precisa, mas só porque sua magia esta se desenvolvendo. Aposto que as vezes você faz coisas que não pode controlar, não é? Isso porque você ainda esta se desenvolvendo. Aos 11 tudo já vai estar normal e você será convidado para uma escola bruxa.

_Então eles sabem da minha existência? Porque então me deixaram aqui no meio dessa gente nojenta?

Acho que foi nesse momento que ativei pela primeira vez meu lado "papai Harry". Provavelmente devo ter olhado tão furioso quanto me sentia já que o menino pareceu recuar.

_Eles são chamados de trouxas. Entendo que as pessoas daqui não foram muito carinhosas com você e eu pretendo mudar isso, mas não quero que você separe bruxos de trouxas! São todos humanos e a bondade varia de cada um, a magia não influencia nisso.

_Como você pode pensar assim sendo parte de uma raça superior? – Ele disse, parando de repente na rua.

_Não somos uma raça, criança. – Disse e me diverti quando ele pareceu ficar com raiva ao ser chamado assim. – Somos humanos, assim como os trouxas. Apenas temos um talento extra.

_Durante séculos todo ser evoluído sofreu preconceito dos demais, até mesmo quando a evolução se tratava apenas do nível de intelecto.- Ele disse. Fiquei surpreso já que com 9 anos eu nunca sonharia em saber o significado de "individuo" ou de "intelecto"- Se os bruxos se revelassem para os trouxas seriam descriminados e mortos, assim como aconteceu no passado... E assim como fizeram comigo.

_Talvez por isso então temos um mundo só nosso. – Disse, encerrando o assunto por enquanto. Não fazia sentido discutir com alguém que não viu a bondade no mundo. – Pronto para ver mais uma magia incrível feita por mim, o magnifico?

Disse isso esperando arrancar uma rizada do pirralho. Nem preciso dizer que falhei.

Ele me olhou, impaciente e eu sorri.

_Feche os olhos e tente não vomitar.

E depois segurei ele pelos ombros e aparatei.

Ri alto quando Tom acabou jogado no chão do meu apartamento parecendo estar um pouco verde.

_Não ria de mim! – Ele disse, se levantando e cambaleando um pouco. Achei graça como alguém tão jovem podia ter um olhar tão furioso. Uma pessoa normal provavelmente se sentiria intimidada, mas eu já tinha me acostumado com o olhar de Voldemort, logo a versão infantil dele era fácil de lidar.

Acabei rindo mais alto só pra provoca-lo.

Notei que ele olhou em volta, avaliando meu apartamento.

_Gostou? Essa é a sua nova casa.

Por um segundo esperei que ele gritasse que não, fizesse uma birra e fugisse pela porta da frente, mas ele apenas colocou suas coisas no canto e andou, conhecendo o restante do lugar. O segui ate ele parar para conferir o quarto.

_A casa só tem um quarto então teremos que dividir.

Entrei e puxei ele comigo. Segurei um objeto qualquer do quarto e transfigurei em uma cama. Provavelmente ela não era grande coisa, mas posso apostar que era muito melhor do que a do orfanato.

Ele novamente demonstrou muito interesse na magia.

_Quero que você me ensine a fazer isso.

Ri novamente, só pra irrita-lo.

_Claro que te ensino... Aos 11 anos! – Tentei estar o mais alegre possível ao falar isso para que ele entendesse que eu estava zombando dele. Não ia aceitar um garoto que quer mandar em mim. – Você esta com fome? Sou um cozinheiro fantástico.

E sai do quarto indo até a cozinha. Imaginei que, assim como eu, ele precisava de um momento para digerir tudo isso. Decidi preparar um prato simples, mas que eu sabia que as crianças costumavam gostar.

Enquanto cozinhava ouvi os passos de Tom que parecia explorar ainda mais cada canto do apartamento. Deixei que ele mexesse em minhas coisas, mas entranhei o fato de não estar sozinho aqui.

Quando terminei de cozinhar servi dois pratos e andei ate a sala (não tinha mesa de jantar ainda, já que não precisava dela por nunca ter companhia) Me sentei no chão mesmo, com as pernas cruzadas.

_Pequeno Tommy, venha comer! – Gritei. Eu podia imaginar o quão furioso ele tinha ficado com esse apelido e isso me divertiu imensamente.

Ele aparentemente decidiu me ignorar, e eu, como bom enjoado que sou, insisti.

_Pequeno Tom-Tom! Papai esta te chamando!

Ouvi passos pesados e rápidos vindo até mim.

_Meu nome não é Tommy e muito menos Tom-Tom. E você não é meu pai, nem nunca será!

Sei que parece impossível, mas os olhos dele pareceram arder em chamas e por um segundo pude jurar ver um flash de vermelho sangue ali. Ele estava com muita raiva.

Decidi que era hora de começar a podar o mal pela raiz.

_Acabei de te adotar, logo sou seu pai. E vou te chamar pelo que você quiser quando eu achar que você merece isso. Por enquanto, aceite o que você tem e não reclame.

Entreguei um dos pratos que tinha servido a ele e esperei pra ver como ele reagiria ao primeiro teste sutil.

Será que ele se sentaria comigo no chão pra comer e demostrar igualdade ou acharia esse gesto mundano de mais para ele e se sentaria no sofá.

Ele segurou o prato e se sentou no sofá com uma postura perfeita.

Ele falhou no primeiro teste.

Relevei isso e pensei que talvez ele só tivesse sentado lá por parecer mais confortável... Mas até hoje sei que não foi por isso.

Comemos quietos e o silencio era extremamente esmagador. Quando terminei, me levantei e fui à cozinha. Quando vi que ele não me seguia parei e olhei por cima do ombro até ele entender o que eu queria. Ele se levantou e veio.

_Eu lavo e você seca – Disse enquanto jogava para ele um pano de prato.

Isso acabou sendo uma coisa muito errada a se fazer.

_Então é por isso! Você me adotou só para fazer a mesma coisa que aquelas pessoas nojentas do orfanato faziam! Me recuso a ser um escravo seu!

As bochechas dele estavam coradas e os olhos voltaram a ter aquelas chamas aterrorizantes. Não sei porque, mas deixei um extinto que eu nem sabia possuir assumir a situação.

Andei ate ele e o abracei. Enquanto senti o corpo dele endurecer me lembrei dos meus primeiros abraços e o quanto eu demorei pra me acostumar com o aconchego que eles proporcionavam. Me perguntei se esse seria o primeiro abraço dele e ao notar que provavelmente era senti pena.

Eu iria mudar isso.

Ele não me respondeu, mesmo que o abraço tenha durado bastante tempo. Os braços dele continuaram esticados ao lado do corpo e o resto do corpo continuou duro como pedra. O libertei do abraço e dei um paço para longe olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Eles tinham perdido a chama e estavam surpresos, arregalados e as bochechas dele agora coravam provavelmente por outra coisa: vergonha.

_Não te adotei por isso. Estou te pedindo para enxugar apenas por que pensei que você não se importaria. Pra falar a verdade, eu mesmo não sei porque te adotei... Só sei que somos mais parecidos do que você pensa e que quero ter certeza que você não vai se perder pelo caminho da vida.

_Fora a magia, nos não somos nada parecidos.

Estendi uma mão e rocei um dedo pela bochecha corada. Decidi dar a ele mais uma informação sobre mim, sem revelar o meu passado, mas o suficiente para que ele acreditasse em mim.

__**Te espero no quarto**_. – Disse em parseltongue. Sai da cozinha antes que ele pudesse me responder, mas notei que os olhos dele ficaram ainda mais arregalados (hoje, quando me lembro disso, sempre rio. Parecia que os olhos saltariam do rosto e viriam quicando até mim)

Entrei no meu quarto, coloquei a varinha sobre o travesseiro (o da cama transfigurada já que tinha decidido abrir mão da minha só por segurança) e coloquei o pijama. Deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Uma dor de cabeça tinha começado a se formar pelo stress e quando olhei pela janela notei que já estava clareando. Gemi pensando que teria que ir trabalhar em poucas horas mesmo sem ter ido dormir essa noite.

Ouvi passos e notei que Tom tinha entrado para o quarto. Continuei de olhos fechados, rezando para que ele pensasse que eu já estava dormindo, só para que eu não tivesse que explicar mais nada pra ele.

Mas quando reparei que ele não tinha trago roupas, deduzi que ele não tinha pijama. Abri os olhos e o encontrei parado no meio do quarto me encarando de modo assustador. Decidi ignorar esse olhar já que não estava preparado pra lidar com isso agora.

Andei sem falar nada até meu armário e tirei um par de pijamas (o meu melhor. Na época não quis admitir, mas eu queria impressiona-lo e mostrar que eu poderia dar conforto a ele) indo entregar pra ele em seguida. Ele olhou para o pijama como se o mesmo viesse de marte e estivesse cantando Ula Ula. Não forcei para seus braços.

Esse foi o segundo teste.

Queria ver se ele aceitaria algo trivial meu, mesmo sendo humilde. Se ele aceitaria fazer parte do que eu podia oferecer a ele.

Ele levantou os olhos ate encontrar os meus (ele ainda era menor do que eu, coisa que mudou em pouco tempo) e agarro o pijama de minhas mãos.

Ele passou no segundo teste.

Já que ele tinha explorado tanto minha pequena casa, soube exatamente onde era o banheiro sem precisar me perguntar. Observei ele ir e quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando fui ate o telefone e liguei para Jered.

_Alô?

_Ei! Desculpa ligar tão cedo, mas vou precisar de um enorme favor.

_Harry, você sabe que sempre tento te ajudar... Vou ver o que posso fazer. Só não me peça algo impossível.

Isso era verdade. Ele tinha feito tanto por mim em tão pouco tempo. As vezes eu pensava que estava abusando dele.

_Não vou poder ir trabalhar hoje...

_Isso com certeza é abuso! Harry, você sabe que estou sem pessoal! Não posso cozinhar e servir ao mesmo tempo! – apesar de ter falado gritando, notei que ele não parecia estar muito bravo. Ele só afirmava os fatos.

_É porque cheguei em casa agora e ainda não dormi...

_Você não pode deixar que sua vida sexual afete seu trabalho!

Depois dessa eu corei.

_Não é nada disso! – Disse, agradecendo a Deus que por telefone ele não pode notar minhas bochechas vermelhas. – Eu fui adotar uma criança!

Na visão dele, eu com meus consideráveis 18 anos era apenas uma criança. Nunca que eu poderia adotar outra. Pensei em Tom e o quão parecidos eramos e decidi incrementar a verdade com uma mentirinha básica.

_Ele é meu primo distante. Descobri que ele existia e que era um órfão, então simplesmente tive que ir atrás dele.

Em casos normais eu evito tentar conseguir as coisas por meio da pena, mas no caso apenas isso resolveria. Jered me deu o dia de folga e ainda ficou muito emotivo pelo "pobre garoto sem família". Antes de desligar ainda me disse que Tom era muito sortudo por eu o ter achado.

Como já disse antes, Jered é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Mesmo sendo robusto e tendo cara de um homem muito durão ele possui uma das almas mais emocionais que conheço. Por isso eu podia ter certeza que a pena e a tristeza pelo passado de Tom eram reais.

Quando desliguei o telefone encontrei Tom deitado, me encarando.

Talvez tenha sido o sono, talvez eu apenas quisesse toca-lo novamente para sentir aquele conforto. Me curvei e deixei um beijo em sua testa para em seguida murmurar "boa noite, Tom" e sem olhar para ele virei e fui me deitar.

_Eu nem sei o seu nome... – O ouvi murmurar enquanto eu me cobria.

Sorri. Pela primeira vez ele me perguntou algo trivial que não tinha a ver com magia. Ele estava interessado em mim, não no que eu podia fazer.

_Meu nome é Harry – Falei sorrindo. E fechando os olhos dormi em paz.

N/A: Oi galera! Vocês foram incríveis, seus comentários me animaram muito. Por isso postei o segundo capitulo bem rápido. Espero que também gostem desse desse.

Gostaria de saber se algum de vocês sabe mexer com edição de imagem e poderia fazer uma capa bonita para essa fanfic (que seria devidamente creditada, logico). Se sim, agradeceria muito, já que eu mesma não entendo muito de edição.


End file.
